Cristal kyber
thumb|200px|right|Um cristal kyber Cristais kyber eram cristais raros, conectados com a Força, que cresciam em natureza e podiam ser encontrados em planetas espalhados pela galáxia. Eles eram usados pelos Jedi e pelos Sith na construção de seus sabres de luz. Como parte de seu treinamento Jedi, Iniciados eram enviados para as Cavernas de Cristal no planeta gelado de Ilum para colherem seus cristais e construírem seu próprio sabre de luz. Também existiam cristais maiores e mais raros de grande poder, que, de acordo com as lendas, eram usados na criação de super-armas pelos Sith. Descrição Cristais kyber podiam ser encontrados nas Cavernas de Cristal de Ilum, na crosta do planeta Lothal na Orla Exterior e em alguns outros planetas. Os cristais concentravam energia de forma única e estavam conectados com a Força, reverberando com ela.Ultimate Star Wars Eles eram um componente essencial na construção de sabres de luz, focando a energia para formar a distintiva lâmina de plasma da arma. Enquanto eram Iniciados, os Jedi viajavam para as cavernas de gelo para colher seus próprios cristais, usando-os para construir seus sabres de luz. A Força guiava sua seleção, encontrando um cristal que combinava com o indivíduo. Cristais não tinham cor antes de serem escolhidos por um Jedi. Depois de escolhidos a maior parte dos cristais emitiam um lâmina azul ou verde, embora outros tons eram criados em situações raras, notavelmente a lâmina roxa de Mace Windu, as lâminas amarelas da Guarda do Templo Jedi, o Darksaber preto e as lâminas brancas de Ahsoka Tano. Do outro lado, os Sith tinham distintivas lâminas vermelhas. Cristais kyber eram inerentemente conectados ao lado luminoso da Força e tentavam resistir a qualquer praticante do lado sombrio que tentasse usá-los em sabres de luz. Por isso, a única forma que um Sith ou outro usuário do lado sombrio podia usar um cristal kyber era usando a Força para dominar o cristal e subjugá-lo ao seu poder. Esse processo fazia com que o cristal "sangrasse", como se fosse um organismo vivo, resultando nas famosas lâminas vermelhas que se tornaram sinônimas dos Sith. Entretanto, ainda era possível "curar" um cristal kyber que tivesse sido corrompido desta forma. O único caso conhecido de purificação de cristais corrompidos foi quando Ahsoka Tano purificou os dois cristais que ela recuperou do sabre de luz do Sexto Irmão após derrotá-lo. Nesse caso, os cristais se tornaram brancos, e ela os utilizou para criar novos sabres de luz.Ahsoka Cristais kyber eram resistentes o suficiente para sobreviver à violenta explosão da fonte de energia de um sabre de luz, como quando o criador invertia acidentalmente a matriz do emissor durante a construção da arma. Era possível criar cristais kyber sintéticos, mas sua natureza artificial os tornavam altamente instáveis e explosivos.Star Wars: A Rebelião História thumb|250px|left|Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi com um cristal kyber gigante em Utapau Durante as antigas guerras entre os Jedi e os Sith, em que ambos os lados lutavam pelo controle da galáxia, super-armas foram criadas pelos Sith que eram abastecidas por gigantes cristais kyber. O Templo Sith em Malachor era uma dessas armas. Embora essas histórias fossem consideradas apenas lendas, um cristal kyber gigante foi descoberto em Utapau durante as Guerras Clônicas. A Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes tentou adquirir o cristal, mas eles foram descobertos pelo Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Os Jedi conseguiram destruír o cristal, mas o Mestre Yoda estava preocupado com a possibilidade de que Darth Sidious encontrasse outro cristal gigante para construir outra super-arma. Após a queda da República Galáctica e a ascensão do Império Galáctico, Sidious—publicamente conhecido como o Imperador Palpatine—e seu Império construíram a Estrela da Morte, uma estação de batalha capaz de destruir planetas inteiros. Cristais kyber foram usados como componente do super-laser da Estrela da Morte e o Império continuava a procurar por novos cristais cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Um desses cristais foi encontrado pelos rebeldes de Lothal, que descobriram sua localização e o destruíram. A destruição provocou uma grande onda de choque, destroçando tudo em seu caminho. O sabre de luz de Kylo Ren usava um cristal kyber rachado, gerando uma lâmina instável. O excesso de poder era vazado pelos lados, criando um design similar ao de um guarda-mão.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary As naves mais importantes e prestigiosas da Primeira Ordem tinham armas melhoradas com cristais kyber de uma fonte secreta nas Regiões Desconhecidas.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections Cores conhecidas de cristais thumb|Diagrama do [[sabre de luz de Kylo Ren exibindo seu cristal kyber rachado]] A seguir estão listadas todas as cores conhecidas de lâminas de sabres de luz: *Preto (como o Darksaber) *Azul (como o sabre de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi) **Azul-claro (como o sabre de luz de Tera Sinube)Dave Filoni FaceBook Q&A *Verde (como o sabre de luz de Yoda) **Amarelo esverdeado (como o sabre de luz estilo shoto de Ahsoka Tano) *Roxo (como o sabre de luz de Mace Windu) *Vermelho (como o sabre de luz de Darth Vader) *Branco (como os sabres de luz de Ahsoka Tano) *Amarelo (como os sabres de luz da Guarda do Templo Jedi) Aparições * * * * * * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Fontes * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * ; images #3, 7 * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Cristais de sabre de luz